Stuck
by omschen
Summary: Coffee..., Croissant...,I think we are stuck... :Just a small little glimpse at breakfast with our two non-lovers. P/C
1. So here we go again

"So here we go again",

Picard exclaimed when he turned around from the replicator to place a tray with two cups and a pot of coffee on the table.

Beverly closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

Picard looked at her his forehead in wrinkles.

"What is wrong?"

Beverly lightly shook her head and got up to the replicator.

"I think we are stuck,"

She said over her shoulder.

Picard looked at her. His forehead still in wrinkles he brushed his hand over the back of his head.

"Pain Au Chocolate!"

Beverly orders and the familiar swush produced two crispy, chocolaty pieces of pastries on a white plate.

She turned around with a satisfied expression on her face.

Picard smiled as he poured coffee into their cups. Beverly sat down and reached for her sinful breakfast and looked at him, her eyes dancing with delight.

"Much better!"


	2. A piece of chocolate

"Thank you for breakfast",

Beverly said placing her napkin onto her plate.

Picard smiled cleaning the dishes away. Beverly got up giving him a hand then turned towards the door.

Swirling around just out of sensor reach she gave him her brightest smile.

"See you at the senior staff meeting."

Picard looked at her and smiled. He reached his hand toward her.

"Wait!"

He plead.

She raised her left eyebrow. Picard slowly moved to stand face to face to her.

He lifted his right hand and brushed his finger over the edge of her lips.

Now both her eyebrows raised up, her body shivering and with a question in her eyes.

He held his finger up.

"Seems a piece of chocolate got stuck in the corner of your mouth."

He justified his unusual intimate action.

She smiled. Then she surprised him and tenderly grabbed his hand in her own to move it towards her lips. Her eyes never moving from his she slowly closed her lips over his finger, sucking the piece of chocolate away.

When she was done she smiled, sensually licking her lips. Her eyes sparkled at having him dumbfound. She turned to take the remaining steps towards the door.

Stepping into the corridor she turned around once more.

"Don't get stuck in your quarters!"


	3. Lift me up

He looked at her feeling slightly uneasy. He couldn't really put it in words, but she had been teasing him all the time through breakfast. Well, one could even say she openly flirted with him and that was rather unusual. During senior staff meeting however she avoided eye contact. That woman never ceases to amaze me, he thought to himself when they left the obsersavion lounge.

She almost started running when she turned around towards the turbolift, but he managed to squeeze inside right after Geordi LaForge. After dropping LaForge off at engineering the lift stopped. Picard raised his eyebrows.

"Where are we headed?"

"Are we stuck?"

They simultaneously spoke.

Picard moved one step closer standing only inches away, breathing into her hair.

Beverly shivered looking down onto her feet not trusting herself.

Picard leaned into her, his face coming closer she could feel his breath on her neck. Lips almost touching her neck, he whispered.

"Where are we going from here, Beverly?"

The way he spoke out her first name made her knees buckle. Her arms went back to get a grip on the bulkhead.

When they heard the swush of the door opening and a pair of Ensigns chattingly entering they almost jumped back. Picard straightened his uniform and called for deck ten. Dropping Beverly off at sickbay he nodded.

"Doctor!"

She smiled her doctors smile.

"Captain."


	4. Annotations

_**Some words from the author so you might understand this little story: **_

_Oh well well I am glad you are enjoying the story. _

_This one is really some big experiment for me. The initial idea was to write a small little something around the idea of being stuck and. Now it developed being something ... I have no idea what. _

_I have no story layout at all and whenever I post a chapter I neither know what will happen in the next chapter nor how to end it. My only aim right now or what I challenge myself with is to produce short glimpses around the idea of being stuck _

_So it is a little funny and thrilling for me and you._

_So far it is fun and so far I am not stuck ;). _

_So far my greatest fear is that I might not manage to tie the sack together and end this thing before it is getting boring and/or ridiculous. _


	5. My favorite person to be stuck with

Save in the refuge of her office she sat down and let her head sink into her hands. Why did she state this? It started off innocently. Pain aux Chocolate instead of Croissant but then it got out of hand and she couldn't blame it on anyone but herself and him.

And what would be so wrong about that?

When she said stuck she had meant stuck in more than one way.

They were like being stuck in a temporal loop.

Never stepping aside to something new.

Never letting down their guard.

She had wanted to tell him more than once and more then once she was more than happy to be saved by the bell. Because Beverly, she said to herself, it was dangerous.

She looked up at her screen.

"Join me for diner before the concert?"

Another repetition of their usual behavior.

She shook her head and was about to answer no when another message appeared on the screen.

"You are my favorite person to be stuck with."

She gasped. That was forward.

"I'd love to."

She looked at the message, studying the words. It was perfect. It would give him something to chew on.

Smiling highly satisfied with herself she pushed the send button and leaned back in her chair.


	6. So far away

"Heart rate?"

"50 ppm."

"Blood pressure?"

"100 over 50."

She took a deep breath and looked up into the younger woman's eyes.

"We are not going to lose him!"

She spoke. It was not only words or false hope she wanted to give. It was her deepest believe that he would not die. He was too young, a very young ensign on his first mission. And most of all she hated losing a patient.

The nurse nodded.

Beverly took a deep breath.

"I am sorry you will miss the concert, but I think we are stuck here."

The nurse shook her head.

"I will be ok."

Picard paced his quarters. Another lost opportunity. He had wondered why she didn't came. Had she gotten cold feet again? But then he had heard about the accident. She had not even had time to send him a message. Or had she forgotten about it.

He took a deep breath and went to listen to the concert.

In the middle of the second set she silently entered Ten Forward and let her eyes wander over the audience. The space next to him was empty. She wondered wether no one else had dared taking it or wether he had seen to it that, she could sit next to him if she had made it for after the break.

She smiled. Whatever reason applied it made her feel very good. She rested her eyes on him a little longer and left. She was a mess and desperately needed a shower and some rest. And in a way, she thought by herself, this day was far to dangerouse anyways.


	7. So close and yet so far

He had turned his head and saw her leave. How long had she been standing there? Probably she was a mess. Her shoulders had hung down and he could see from the way she slipped out of the door that she was exhausted.

Anyways! He couldn't help it. He was disappointed. What was it he had expected from this evening? What would have been different? They had been on the verge of something more a dozen times over the years.

She had been right.

They were stuck!

Stuck having diner and breakfast, but missing out of the night in between.

Stuck going to concerts and balls chatting, but saying goodnight at each other's doorstep.

Stuck in a comfortable friendship instead of taking a chance of becoming more

And he hated being stuck!

He left Ten Forward and directed his steps towards her quarters. He looked at her door as if it were the enemy...

... this stupid door...

... he took a turn towards his quarters.


	8. Here we go again

Here we go again ...

Here we go again, he thought upon getting up. But not today! The moment his feet touched the ground he made a resolution.

He stood in front of her door. Again. He called her name and when the door opened closed his eyes and pumped right into her. She grabbed his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep them from falling.

He saw the question in her eyes, but before she could form it with her lips he pulled her closer and brushed his lips over hers.

He felt her shock when he first touched her but after a few moments her reluctance broke and she kissed him back with full intention.

He walked her into the room until he heard the swush of the closing door. Then he broke the kiss leaning his head back to look her into her eyes. He still saw the question in her eyes but he also found her love for him on the surface. He brought their foreheads together, put arms securely around her waist.

"Beverly?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"You are still my favorite person to be stuck with, but yesterday I noticed how much I hate where we are stuck."

Looking into her eyes again he did notice, that she didn't quite get, what he meant.

He smiled, moved his right hand up to cup her face. As soon as he touched her face he felt her leaning into his hand.

"I want to move on into a more intimate relationship."

Feeling her acceptance he smiled.

"I love you."

Beverly first brushed her nose over his, then kissed him tenderly.

"And I love you Jean Luc Picard.


	9. Final Comment

_Author's Note_

_First of all: Thanks for reading and leaving a comment!_

_Second, I hope you enjoyed this little something. _

_As I mentioned earlier this was a bit of an experiment and a challenge, and I have to say that I rather enjoyed it. It was fun to write simpulsively and basically not review the story. It might not be my best piece but so what.._

_Stay tuned_


End file.
